


Kanaya helps Terezi cope

by Thechaomaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechaomaster/pseuds/Thechaomaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya finds out how badly Gamzee hurt her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya helps Terezi cope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=kf06wz)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=idw1mh)

Heres the Kanaya/Terezi! I had a lot of fun working on the 2 a3 watercolor pieces :D This ship is really interesting so it was good to work with. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
